


Day 9. Kuroo Tetsurou/Kenma Kozume/Lev Haiba – Lingerie

by Falka_tyan



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dacryphilia, Insecurity, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Lev and Tetsurou take very good care of Kenma...by fucking him into oblivion.





	Day 9. Kuroo Tetsurou/Kenma Kozume/Lev Haiba – Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely kittens!
> 
> I'm happy to greet you here again! Kinktober the 9th is on my calendar! (Fuck November, yeah?)  
> Have a nice read and enjoy this sinful mess!  
> P.S. My sister says that Kenma always has all the fun in my fics. Why would she say that????)

Tetsurou is fucking him, hard, fast, and unrelenting, eliciting little whimpers and breathy moans. He would've moved away, tried to squirm, at least, but between Tetsurou’s hands, holding his hips tight, and Lev’s embrace on his upper body, Kenma is trapped.  
Helpless and out of his mind from the onslaught of different sensations, the blond can only lie there and take it; take it all. He could’ve told them, that it’s too much, that it hurts, that he’s tired, and he wouldn’t be lying in either of these statements. But… It feels incredibly good too: to be the centre of attention like this, to be the only focus of these two wonderful men. Tetsurou’s cock is reaching so far inside Kenma’s channel that to Kenma it seems he’s being torn in two, and _this thing is so big how did it even fit in oh my god_. Lev's arms hold him close and safe. With all the strength he has left, Kenma clings to Lev. He must’ve scratched Lev a bit, but the silver-haired man doesn’t sound offended when he whispers filth into Kenma’s left ear; so tender and mesmerized he sounds that one wouldn’t believe what kind of words are being poured on Kenma’s weak conscious:

“Oh, Kenma, Tetsurou fucks you so hard, doesn’t he? I can almost imagine the outlines of his dick appearing on your belly when he grinds in deeply. You can feel it, yeah? Tetsurou is filling your ass so good. No, my precious, you don’t try to squirm away from Tetsurou. You’re not going anywhere until you receive your reward fully. Don’t whine so pitifully, Kenma. You take him so well, dear, you do such a good job. No, no, no, you’re all right, don’t be afraid, we’ll take care of you.”

  
Tetsurou adjusts the angle of his hips and is now hitting Kenma’s sweet spot on every second move. It’s been already too much to endure before, but this now is overwhelming. Kenma thrashes wildly in Lev’s arms. He wants it; wants it all; _needs_ it all so much. But his body disagrees, as it always does when Tetsurou fucks him like that: roughly, skilfully, mercilessly, at a punishing pace and for so long it seems hours to Kenma. Lev is there to hold him when the sensation gets unbearable (and yet, even more desirable). Lev is there to kiss his hair, and to wipe sweat from his forehead, and to soothe him. Lev is the one who can coax Kenma into accepting this cruel act of love and guiding him through it. Awe in Lev’s voice, when he traces Kenma’s nipples through the fabric of the silky baby-blue bralette, commenting every stroke of his long fingers, makes Kenma fall down, lower and lower into the ocean of his own lust and pleasure. Kenma almost wails, when suddenly Lev positions his arms criss-cross on Kenma’s silk-clad chest, so that each hand covers a bra cup, and squeezes both Kenma’s nipples hard. Kenma’s body arches in his lovers’ grip, tight with tension, but he has nowhere to go: his nails claw uselessly at Lev’s forearms, his mouth opened in a silent plea, while his ass is getting pounded brutally. Nipple torture doesn’t ease-off; Lev pinches and rolls Kenma’s poor little nubs between his strong digits until all that Kenma can feel on his upper body are these two flashes of pain.  
Lev nudges the bralette up, freeing the tormented buds, and continues his relentless teasing. But first, he rubs Kenma’s red and swollen nipples slowly in circles. The gentle motion soothes a part of the ache, and Kenma is able to relax a little in Lev’s hands. As much as he can with Tetsurou’s dick spearing him in half and rubbing Kenma’s inner walls insistently. After a little pause, Lev starts working at the blond's nipples with renewed energy. Kenma can feel how his eyes are tearing up because of the sensory overload; he hates this too much for words – how his body can’t take what he craves, how it fights and complains, and produces tears and snot, making him look so _ugly_ … Despite being called cute a lot, Kenma is a very unsightly crier (he knows it full well). Lev knows Kenma’s body well too since one arm on Kenma’s chest disappears and the blond feels a light fabric wiping at the corners of his eyes and patting his runny nose dry. It’s so _mortifying_ , that Kenma tries to hide his face on Lev’s chest. He gets his right nipple pinched hard for that; Lev doesn’t like him getting distracted. Kenma moans loudly and arches obscenely yet again. He pants heavily, trembling in his lovers’ arms.  
Kenma’s cock is so hard in the confines of his lewd panties; only Tetsurou could’ve chosen this model: a clothed front and a fully open behind. Only thin straps hold the filthy little garment on Kenma’s body; these straps dig painfully into his waist and hips when Tetsurou plays with the front of his panties, tugging on the fabric. The baby-blue lingerie item is soaked in Kenma’s pre-come, and its silk only gets wetter by the minute, while Tetsurou amuses himself with the hem. Kenma’s nipples are still getting Lev’s insistent treatment; they are so sore Kenma doubts he will be able to feel them at all tomorrow. If Kenma is being honest with himself, his cock aches with the need to come. He tries to ignore it, tries to press into Tetsurou’s light caresses to bring himself a sliver of relief, but it’s all in vain. Kenma is not allowed to come until he’s been told. He’s a good boy, and he won’t disappoint his lovers by coming without their permission. But his poor member aches; why won’t they do something about that?... Tetsurou is going to ruin his little ass while Kenma can't even rut against Tetsurou's hand; he’ll rip it in pieces while Kenma is absolutely helpless and is only allowed to take what Tetsurou and Lev are giving him.

Sensing Kenma’s distress, Lev starts whispering anew; who would’ve thought the easily excited man would have such a filthy mouth on him?

“There you go, baby; you’re almost there. You know what we want from you, don’t you, Kenma? You’ve been here enough times to know by now. There’s nothing to be afraid of; you’re safe with us; you’re loved; you’re flawless to us…”

Lev trails off at Kenma’s hoarse scream: Tetsurou has found a perfect angle to hit Kenma’s prostate every time he bottoms out. Kenma can’t take it; Lev is wrong; he can’t accept them being so good to him when he’s so average. This beautiful lingerie is a waste of money if it’s used for dressing Kenma up. He can’t; he can’t; _he can’t_!

Tears, big, hot and salty fall down Kenma’s cheeks. He feels so raw, on the inside and on the outside, that he wants to ask them to stop, to leave him alone, to…

“Kitten, don’t” whispers Tetsurou, lowering the speed of his thrusts and leaning in to kiss the water drops from Kenma’s face. It’s the first time he’s spoken since they’ve started this round. Kenma opens his eyes at the sound of Tetsurou’s voice. His molten gold meets the amber of Tetsurou’s, and Kenma is swept by the lava-like intensity of Tetsurou’s gaze. There’s so much love, and affection, and pride, and desire in the black-haired’s eyes; and Lev’s words, whispered against Kenma’s hair, echo the same reverence towards Kenma Tetsurou’s gaze reveals.

That’s the last straw, and finally, finally, Kenma is able to let go.

He throws away all his insecurities, all his doubts, all his self-deprecating thoughts, and goes pliant in his lovers’ arms. That’s the clue both Lev and Tetsurou have been expecting. Tetsurou’s calloused palm encircles Kenma’s cock and starts stroking. Lev stops his ministrations with Kenma’s sore nipples and hugs him tight to his chest, whispering praise.

Everything hurts, and Kenma hasn’t come yet, but his mind feels so at ease that Kenma considers himself floating in the clouds. Somewhere on the periphery he registers Tetsurou’s permission to come, and coming, long and hard; but it’s all distant except for his floaty freedom.

 

Kenma comes to his senses tucked under the covers already, sandwiched between his two lovers. Tetsurou snores away merrily, while Lev happily hugs Kenma tighter as soon as he notices that the blond is awake.

“You’ve done so great, Kenma!” beams Lev. “Did you like your reward for being so good for us? It’s been so brave of you to wear this lingerie set under your clothes to the restaurant; I couldn’t drag my eyes from your blue button-up knowing that it conceals a silky bra! You’re so wonderful, Kenma, I love you so much!”

Kenma prepares to die from embarrassment when Tetsurou slurs something close to “ll-luv yo” in his sleep, and Kenma can’t help but smile fondly.

“Yes,” he rasps to Lev, “It’s been perfect. Thank you both”.

Lev coos over him, and searches clumsily for a bottle of water for Kenma to drink, and babbles about a ton of different things at once, but his fretting doesn’t bother the blond. He lies in their bed, sleepy and content, happy to accept Lev’s care.

One question comes to Kenma’s mind and he can’t stop himself from blurting out: “And what about you? Have you come, Lev?”

“Yeah,” answers Lev incredulously. “Tetsurou’s been a little out of it, but he’s generously let me fuck his mouth while you’ve been out. Why?”

  
“I can’t decide whether you get the most fun by watching us and then getting your action, or that I should pity you for staying excluded during the main intercourse,” explains Kenma honestly. Lev is stunned to silence; that's an achievement to Kenma. Lev's stupor doesn't last long though. "You should try yourself!" exclaims Lev enthusiastically and starts explaining the advantages of being the voyeur. Kenma listens inattentively, tuning out Lev's agitated chatting while he contemplates whom he would prefer seeing in the middle, Lev or Tetsurou. But that's highly irrelevant. Kenma drifts asleep, thinking, that he'll gladly bring to tears both Tetsurou and Lev. What a happy coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Please, tell me what you think!
> 
> And don't hesitate to check out my other fics in these series if you liked this one!
> 
> I'd be very glad to make new friends on Tumblr! [Maria-Falka](http://maria-falka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
